I Can't Explain
by Lauren-xo
Summary: Bella and Edward are in their meadow. Bella still can't understand why Edward is so attracted to her and he tries to explain.


**A/N**: This is my very first Twilight fiction. I just had the idea to write something and this is the result. I know it's short, it's one of those spur of the moment stories. So please **read** and **review**! Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not intend to use my stories for personal gain. I am just a fan who likes to write.

_I Can't Explain_

**Bella's POV**

As I lay there in his arms, I felt the warm May breeze on my face and arms. I watched the clouds drift by lazily, and I felt the heat of the sun.

I looked upward and into the face of my angel. He smiled at me and his topaz eyes were smooth. I felt my breath catch and my heart race. It was silly how my body went crazy every time I was near him. You would think that after being with him for the amount of time that I had that the crazy reactions would stop. But he never ceased to amaze me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss my hair. I sighed and leaned back against him. We sat quietly for a time, each in our own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you," I replied, turning so that I could face him.

"Surprising," he said quietly, looking thoughtful.

"Why is that?"

"Well that's what I was thinking about," he answered and he grinned at me. I felt dizzy again.

"You were?"

"Of course dearest Bella. You cannot even remotely understand how much you mean to me."

I shook my head. "It's very hard to believe that someone like you would ever want anything to do with someone like me."

He looked down at me curiously and I felt my cheeks redden.

"How come we keep having this discussion? I thought that we had established that we both love each other, yet we each don't think we're good enough for the other."

"I know," I replied. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around that."

"Well hopefully in time you will realize that I have been telling the truth. There is no point to my world without you."

"Edward I do believe you. I just can't seem to understand from your point of view."

He laughed softly and tucked my hair behind my ear. "How about I try and explain to you again?"

"Sure."

"Bella, in all the years that I have lived before you came along, I thought I was content. I thought I had everything and I was okay. I could almost lead a normal life, though I was always alone. Esme always worried that something was wrong with me though I convinced her that that wasn't the case. I just preferred to be alone rather than spend all my time with my siblings.

"Then one day, I'm sitting in the cafeteria at Forks High School and all I can hear is the thoughts of everyone around me. They are all talking about the new girl from Arizona. I wasn't even remotely interested; after all she was only a mere human. I spotted her on the other side of the cafeteria and I was curious as to what she thought about everything, I knew from her facial expressions that she didn't like the attention.

"But as much as I tried to hear her, her thoughts were invisible to me. And this frustrated me to no end. Thus, I decided to try and find out why that was. I'm sure you can understand that I need to come up with answers for everything. And of course you remember what happened in Biology."

He paused and I cringed internally as I remembered that day. But I understood what had happened and I could empathize with Edward. He continued as I pondered what he just said.

"And so I've told you everything since that day, but you still don't seem to understand what is so special about you that attracted me to you. And I've been thinking about this ever since the first time you asked. The only explanation that I can think of is that there isn't one. I don't have an explanation that will make you understand just how powerful your hold on me is. I can only ask you to put your faith and trust in me and know that I would never ever hurt you," his eyes sparkled and were very soft as he stared deep into mine. And even though he didn't really give me an explanation at all, something inside my head clicked.

"Edward..." I started but then I paused.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, tilting my head up so that I was looking at him.

"I don't know what to say."

He looked out over my head for a minute and then looked back down at me. He looked almost worried, his forehead creasing. "Is it something I said?"

"No, that's not what I mean," I explained hurriedly. "It just clicked in my head. You love me as much as I love you don't you?"

He smiled in relief and chuckled. "So much more than that."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Well how about you explain to me then what it is about me that can't keep you away? Then we'll see."

"Alright," I sighed, trying to gather my thoughts. "Well it's not much to explain and it's really similar to what you just said. There aren't any specific reasons why I'm so attracted to you. I love every single thing about you."

He looked thoughtful and he sat there for a moment, contemplating everything. After a couple seconds he smiled and said, "I understand."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," he answered. "And I think that we have to declare this a tie. We love each other the same, agreed?"

I nodded and smiled at him. He made things so easy. I just had one more question for him.

"How come you told me that other story? It didn't really fit with what you were trying to say."

To my surprise he laughed.

"Well if you must know the truth I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say to explain. I figured that if I just kept talking something would come to me and thankfully, it did."

I gaped at his answer and he chuckled as he watched my face.

He leaned his head forward and I felt his lips brush along my jaw. I felt my cheeks blush again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and we laid down in the grass.

I laid beside him in the grass and I traced my fingers along his hand and up his arm, just the same as I had the first time we came to our meadow. He looked over at me and ran the back of hand along my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
